A Tragedy!
by HellsGate969
Summary: A short story! Talia Hale is fierce, loving and very After hearing a prophetic speech from a crazy witch about her youngest She is determined to prevent it from She persuades the local advisory to catch a glimpse of her son's future and is shocked with her What a tragedy indeed!


This is a short story that I'm doing to take a small break from my others. I'm having writer's block so I thought if I changed my subject it might help. This is a short story 2 or 3 chapters tops, hopefully. I hope you enjoy

I don't own anything except my imagination.

/

Talia Hale panted heavily as her paws hit the forest floor running. _That Witch_, she thought furiously, _I should have never let her stayed._

In a show of good faith she had granted permission for a traveling witch to stay in Beacon Hills. What she didn't know was that the witch was secretly working with a coven to overtake Beacon Hills. The Hale territory has always been special, mystical. Any rituals perform their stronger, any life grown, braver. Many had tried to siege the property before but were always stopped by the land itself. Hale blood connected the land to only Hale heirs, so no matter how large the army, if not welcomed, were taken out through "natural incidents".

Talia forced herself to move harder, faster as she heard the cries of the battle ahead. They attacked her pack, her family. _They will all die_!

She burst through the trees, a magnificent black beast, howling her anger as her powerful jaws wrapped around the first witch's neck. Her family house was circled by a ring of witches as they tried to overcome the adults protecting the children inside. The land glistened with spilt blood as magic crackled in the air. The witches needed blood, pure Hale blood for the ritual to work and her children were there only source other then herself.

Blood of an Alpha, pureblood!

Her pack fought beside her as she snapped on another head. Her husband Dillon, covering her flank, as her brothers and sisters surrounded them. Seconds, Minutes and hours counted down in hard breaths, blood pooling in her mouth as witch after witch died by her hand. Until….a scream was heard.

Talia whipped her head at the house in horror as one of the witches threw something inside. Some kind of green gas that even made her own nose twitch with disgust. A child's trick she thought in dismay as the children begin to pour out, trying to escape the horrible smell to their barely developing senses.

The witches converged as the pack roared forward, trying to protect their children. Talia own blood ran cold as she saw, Belinda, the witch she trusted grabbing her elder daughter Laura's arm.

"Not my pup," Talia screamed as she swiped her claws toward Belinda's face. Insanity gleaming in her eyes, Belinda crackled with a maniac glee as she dodged the swipe.

12 year old Laura Hale clutched her mother's leg; eyes puffed red, coursing with tears. Her 10 year old baby brother, Derek Hale, was swooped into his father's arm. His face red with crying and secured in his father's shoulder as Dillon held him tight.

Talia growled in frustration seeing her children in distress. Laura was pulled aside by her father as Talia went to attack Belinda again. The children were placed in the middle to protect as more and more pack members begin to emerge. _They must have heard the howl,_ _I made before coming here, _thought Talia, feeling hope for the first time.

**Protect pack**, her instincts screamed as Belinda disappeared into the fray. The pack members had finally outnumbered the witches and were quickly decimating the ones still standing.

She joined them in finishing this for once and all, her heart filled with relief that it will be over soon, when she heard a cry…..her heart stopped, her senses keened and recognized it as one of her own.

That _Bitch, _Belinda had her son. Her mate lay there still, knocked out from a blow to the head. Her heart throbbed in her throat as the witch held _her Derek_ as a shield.

"You will do", crackled Belinda as Talia desperately ran toward her defenseless family. However, she was too late as a knife slashed the arm of her younger child. Talia roared at her child's distress, seeing blood leaking from under his forearm.

Belinda dodged another attack from a pack member, dragging Derek along with her when she did something that stopped all the movement surrounding her.

Taking his forearm, she dranked the weeping blood.

Derek whimpered in hurt as the pack looked on in disgust and rage, blocked by the last two witches from interfering. A blue shield surrounded Belinda as she drank the alpha's blood, her eyes blackened, leaving behind nothing but darkness.

_Black Magic _Talia mind whispered as she bashed across the blue dome with her brethren. _Her baby was in there and goddess moon alive she was goanna KILL that witch._

"Oh..OHHHHHH….", Belinda hissed suddenly, her soulless eyes focusing on Derek…, "youuu are a special one, aren't you…Oh…so young…so much death…yet so strong…" She laughed with maniacal glee as she spun around in a circle, dragging poor Derek around with her, blood splattering on the ground.

"So brave…yet so TRAGIC" she screamed the last word, insanity gripping her mind. She slowed to a stop and gazed strongly into the frightened little boy's eyes and spoke softly

"What a tragedy!"

Before a claw rammed through her throat killing her instantly. Derek cried out in shock as blood splattered across his face, arms catching his falling body and holding him tightly.


End file.
